Barzany
Barzany Baahadin Al Ali Ridha, also known as Bdawg,(born November 20, 1996 - Present), currently resides in Regina Saskatchewan. Born to Razawa Maroof and Baahadin Ridha, Barzany is ethnically Kurdish. He takes great pride in his Kurdish Background and is also thankful of his Canadian one. Early Life In order to escape the Kurdish Genocide http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurdish_genocide Razawa and Baaha escaped to Mauritania http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mauritania. There Barzany was conceived. While in Mauritania, before Barzany was born, Baaha completed his law degree and eventually made enough money for him and his wife to immigrate to Canada. A month later Barzany was born in Regina General Hospital. Eighteen months later Baaha and Razawa got divorced, leaving Barzany in Razawa's custody and forcing Baaha to move to Alberta. In the following three years Barzany lived with his mother, who was feverently trying to re-acquire her medical degree. In this period Barzany spent much time with baby sitters and lived on welfare. In 2000 Razawa had aquired her Medical license once again. It is worth noting that by four years old Barzany could speak fluently in English and Kurdish. Elementary School In 2001 Barzany was enrolled in french immersion at L'Ecole Connaught. There he attended kindergarten and first grade. The following year Barzany was sent to a private Islamic school named, "Regina Huda School." Here he attended for six years before spending his last year at W.S Hawrylak School. Throughout Elementary school Barzany achieved very high marks. Within elementary school Barzany began developing a fondness for certain activities. Some examples being public speaking, reading, writing poet ry, and language. His love for speaking lead him towards competing in the multicultural competition in which he won first and second place consecutively in two different years. While learning some french in Connaught, Barzany also became fluent in Arabic due to Huda School's engaging language program. High School In 2010 Barzany was enrolled in Campbell Collegiate. In his grade nine year attended a plethora of clubs and school activities such as, the debate club, choir, yearbook club, and photography. By the end of the year he passed with honour and received a class pin. Unfortunately Barzany's marks started dropping after High School began, not because of difficulty but lack of effort. In his grade 10 year Barzany involved himself within numerous clubs, this year adding environmental to the mix, and planning to complete the Pre IB program. As of yet he has not completed his grade 10 year. Family and Culture Barzany is ethnically kurdish and takes great pride in it. His parents Razawa Maroof and Baaha Ridha are both of kurdish descent with a long line of kurdish ancestry.The kurdish culture itself is very diverse. Its roots intertwined within European and Middle eastern cultures. Its cuisine, for example, relates very much to Greek and Iraqi stylizations. With both of Barzany's parents being Kurdish, he became immersed within the traditions and customs. Because of their influence, he speaks fluent Kurdish and celebrates the culture's national celebration; Newroz. Skillset Listen numerically are all of Barzany's self proclaimed skills.. #- Great Public Speaker #- Able to work well alone #- Values trust more than many other virtues #- Never gives up #- Does not start something to quit #- Willing to try new things #- Will get what is asked done regardless of circumstance unless in the most dire of conditions #- Can build strong interpersonal relationships #- Is able to understand people regardless of age, race , or social status #- Is a passionate worker #- Can speak four languages English , Arabic, Kurdish, and some French from tutoring #- Has an extreme passion for the Star Wars and Glee television series #- He will not take offense to self-loving, innocent-killing, Kurd-hating, terrorists Achievements, Aspirations, and Inspirations Throughout his life Barzany has accomplished a numerous amount of feats. These are... #- Multicultural Speech competition winner 2006 1st place #- Multicultural Speech competition winner 2008 2nd Place #- Qualifier for Debate Provincials 2008 (did not attend) #- Qualifier for Debate provincials 2011 (did not attend) #- Emcee of Regina Huda School’s Annual end of the year ceremony in 2008 #- Quran Recitation Competition 2nd place 2008 # - CanWest spelling Bee 1st place in school 2007 #- CanWest Spelling bee 1st place in school 2008 #- CanWest spelling bee 3rd place in school 2010 Barzany is, at the moment, unsure of future plans. Due to his speaking ability he hopes to find a job within politics. He wants to make a worldwide difference and strive towards unifying people. He despises oppression and corruption and understands that power leads to both those things. Out of his major dislikes are racism and lack of understanding. His love for freedom and truth are his motivation for his goals. Ultimately he believes that anyone can make a difference if they are all brought together by a single idea, and in this case understanding. Barzany says that it was Nelson Mandela who inspired him to think this way. The fact that he fought adversity in order to make a better world. Barzany wishes to parallel that same love and dedication Mandela had for his country. Pr Princess Dylan of Sassyland Category:Early Life